xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Summers
Lucian "Lux" Summers (b. April 21) is a mutant, Witch-Vampire hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the youngest son of Dorian Summers and Aiden Landry, and the grandson of Elijah Mikaelson and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ? and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, in spite of his age, and is particularly talented at Transfiguration. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with ?, and a bearer of the Crest of Darkness. Lucian is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Mikaelson family and the Jordan family. 'History' Early Years Lucian Christopher Summers-Landry was born on April 21 in New York City. He is the son of Dorian Summers and Aiden Landry. He is of Norwegian, English, French and Japanese descent. Lucian is the younger brother of Drew and Casey. Lucian came into his powers about a year after his birth. Even at a young age, he had already developed several of his mutant powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of ?, Lucian received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of ?, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Lucian is made of ? wood and has a ? core; it is ?", and is ?. Lucian enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Transfiguration, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was ?. Xavier Institute Becoming an X-Man Activating Werewolf Curse As a result of being weakened by the vervain in his body, Lucian was unable to save the innocent. This, in turn, lead him to unintentionally activating his latent werewolf gene. Fearing his first werewolf transformation, Lucian went to Jackson for help, to which he naturally accepted. With the aid of Garrett, the three young men created an underground basement where Lucian would be able to transform. Similar to other werewolves, Lucian dosed himself with wolfsbane to weaken himself, before they locked him up in chains to prevent hurting anyone while he is transformed. Once the transformation began, Lucian was in immense physical and psychological pain. During the entire process, Jackson kept a psychic link to him, in order to calm Lucian as much as possible. However, during the fourth hour, Lucian's pain was at its peak and he had a hard time focusing on anything besides the innocent. While Jackson attempted to calm him down, Lucian began to cry as he thought about the moment when everything changed for him - losing an innocent he was meant to protect, becoming a werewolf, all resulting in him feeling as he is losing his sense of self. This particular feeling, reminding a lot of grief, caused Lucian to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan. As he lost control of himself, becoming more feral, Lucian triggered the Amaterasu and used on the carbon steel wall in front of him, as a means to escape the basement. Upon seeing the Amaterasu's black flames, Jackson began to panic, as he had not yet activated the Mangekyo Sharingan himself, making him unable to stop the dangerous jutsu. Chris sensed his son's worry and came to his aid, successfully stopping the black flames and calming his nephew down. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Lucian is an Omega-level mutant. His telekinetic energy signature is pink, and whenever he uses his powers a pink Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Lucian is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Lucian has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' The ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Lucian may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Lucian's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Lucian is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Drew can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Lucian does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Lucian dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Vampire Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Premonition:'' Lucian has inherited his father's powers of premonition, the ability to see future, present, and past events in time. In the early stages of his power, Lucian only received his visions by touching objects or people related to the premonition by way of psychometry. As his powers grew, Lucian started to receive visions out of the blue, and is able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. **''Precognition:'' The ability to see and perceive the future in a Premonition. This is the first branch of the power Lucian developed. **''Retrocognition:'' The ability to see the past in a Premonition. Lucian's original Precognitive abilities grew to include retrocognition, to see the past. **''Clairvoyance:'' The ability to see the present in a Premonition. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. Lucian gains this extension of his original precognitive abilities early on in his life. Vampirism: As he is a witch-vampire hybrid, Lucian is able to use all of the same vampiric abilities as Dorian. Since he was also born a vampire, he is more powerful than normal vampires. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Lucian possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Lucian is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can accelerate their movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, he appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Lucian's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Lucian's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Lucian's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Lucian is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Drew can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Lucian, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Lucian has fangs. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *''Heightened senses:'' Lucian can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Lucian has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Drew is proficient in four nature transformations, fire, wind, water and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Drew is also very experienced with wind-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest wind jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Medical Training: Drew's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Drew had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin. In his training to become a medic-nin, Drew had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: ' '''Physical Prowess: ' '''Genjutsu Genjutsu: While used less often, Drew has shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which he can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Drew discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Drew possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 9 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Lucian possesses a genius-level intellect. Indomitable Will: Master Strategist and Tactician: Lucian has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being a fifth generation Summers; he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Lucian has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Drew holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of Generation X, Lucian is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Lucian is fluent in many languages including English, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Latin, Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with shuriken, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Lucian is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class 50-75; He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 60 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will weaken or even paralyze Drew. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Appearance' Lucian bears a strong resemblance to both of his fathers and grandparents. He has piercing light blue eyes with tan skin. Whenever he smells blood, his eyes turn red due to the fact that blood is rushing into his eyes, making him almost look evil to other people. Lucian has inherited his father's tremendous cheek bones and a seductive bad boy smile which makes him irresistible to women. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Lucian has relatively short brown hair kept in a messy fashion. He usually does not have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Overall, Lucian is very caring and highly compassionate, and is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. He stated himself that he would never turn away from people who need his help. As a child, Lucian was sneaky, wild and unpredictable (which could at times be perceived as crazy). However, within this carefree and prideful exterior, he hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden. As he matured, he also tended to become distressed when he saw destruction caused by the Brotherhood, believing that as an X-Man, it was his job to prevent such events from happening, and not add to it. On several occasions, Lucian has displayed an incredible amount of willpower. The best example was when he had been weakened by vervain to the point of barely being able to stand up. Even with the vervain in his system, Lucian still managed, through sheer willpower alone, to run and grab an innocent from falling off the roof, as well as hold on for two minutes. Ever since he developed his vampiric powers and abilities, Lucian has prided himself on being a vampire, and whenever he was around other vampires, he humourously wanted to be treated as vampire royalty, because of his Original lineage. 'Equipment' Digivice: Lucian carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his ? to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Lucian carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Darkness around his neck. This allows his ? to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Lapis Lazuli: Crystal created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, which enables Lucian to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Lucian purchased a 12" (wood) wood wand with a phoenix feather core in ?. 'Transportations' 'Links' *Lucian Salvatore/Trivia *Quotations by or about Lucian Summers *Lucian Salvatore/Relationships *Lucian Salvatore/Gallery Category:Generation X Members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:English Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Vampires Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Mikaelson family Category:Jordan family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Crest of Darkness Bearers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Fire Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Healing Blood Category:Gryffindors Category:Precogs Category:Retrocogs Category:Clairvoyance Category:Bisexual Characters